Вклад
HabitRPG это проект с открытым исходным кодом. Каждый день люди тратят своё время и энергию на создание и поддержку всего что вы видите здесь на wiki и в HabitRPG. Независимо от того, хотите ли вы получить награду "Участник" или вы помогаете просто из любви к идее open source - мы рады вашей помощи проекту. Пожалуйста, перейдите туда, где вы сможете внести свой вклад в развитие. Дерзайте! Дизайнеры Хабитика рассказывает легенду о Герое... (Zakkain), который сделал полный "Ребрендинг" нашего оригинального 100%-Bootstrap look-and-feel, and gave us a beautiful aesthetic to call our own. Champion as he is, he's now questing in far off realms. If you see any design issues that could use improvement, please do jump in. It's a void that needs filling (we don't have any designers). Most importantly we could really use CSS optimizations help on mobile. The best bet is to jump into the web, mobile, or shared repositories as you see fit. Ping us with questions (the main characters that hang around these days are @paglias, @lefnire, @Shaners, and @meaganoff) or just change something that irks you and submit a pull request. Read below for some of the repository details. Художники пиксель арта Jump onto the HabitRPG Pixel Art Trello Board. It's a whole vibrant community of artists such as yourself, waiting for you to join the fray! Музыканты и композиторы звуковых эффектов Писатели Нам нужна помощь с: * Написание гостевых сообщений в других блогах, help get the word out. Heck, even Facebook & Twitter updates. This is Habit's current bread-and-butter. I'll periodically see a surge in traffic and source it to a fan's blog post - y'all don't know how grateful this makes us :) Contribution tiers for blog posts and social media are on a discretionary basis-- if you feel like yours merits one, contact @lefnire. * Get involved with the Tutorials & Documentation. Lend your writing skills to this wiki. Also check out the tutorials & documentation card on our Trello board. * Write tales for our Quests on our HabitRPG Quests Trello. Программисты (Web & Mobile) You are desperately needed! Video tutorial here, if that's your preferred format. Let's first discuss our technologies so you can decide which repository you want to get involved with. There are three repositories: * website * mobile * habitrpg-shared Habitrpg-shared is a library of character sprites, css, algorithms, helper functions, etc. - both mobile & web (and both server & client on web) use this library. If there are any logic errors (custom day start not kicking in, wrong timezone when new-day is calculated, drops not random, etc.) it's going to be here. This library needs a lot of help, so if you're a left-brainer (all sorts of algorithms in here), jump in here! Also, we could really use some unit tests! There is also a useful website that teaches you how to code in Angular here. See also Guidance for Blacksmiths Mobile One of the best decisions we made was launching the app on AngularJS + PhoneGap. This has allowed us to literally copy & paste giant portions of code between web & mobile, making maintenance and developer transferring a breeze. That's right, the mobile app uses the exact same front-end stack of the website. While PhoneGap has saved us a lot of effort, the major issues here are (1) us not using all the css tricks we can to optimize performance, (2) mobile-only javascript bugs (like ghost clicks & the sort). If you're mobile-web savvy, please jump into this project wherever you can: * Issues * Features Also, before jumping in read this note on some of the orphan files, habitrpg-shared integration, etc. Website About technology in a bit, but first: * Я хочу начать с малого: hit the issue queue, take something that looks simple enough (probably the priority - minor & priority - medium tickets) * Я готов погрузиться в работу и помочь там где я больше всего нужен: ** priority - critical and priority - important on the issue queue ** Unit tests & Karma tests! Oh please, oh please, oh please! ** We love you and need you. * Forget that, I want to build things!: Trello feature queue We originally launched on DerbyJS (which didn't work out, long story short), but we recently ported to AngularJS. Our tech-stack is: Server * ExpressJS (NodeJS) * MongooseJS (MongoDB) Client * AngularJS * Jade * Stylus Side-note on technology We're moving from CoffeeScript to JavaScript because CS is a bigger barrier-to-entry for Habit as an open-source project. I personally love CoffeeScript, but it's prevented quite a few developers from joining. As far as Jade goes, we need a server templating language without ` ` binding syntax (aka, Handlebars & Mustache) since they're incompatible with Angular. We could have gone with EJS - let me know if you think Jade will cause a barrier. Установка HabitRPG локально Please see: Setting up HabitRPG locally BountySource Users may now post bounties for HabitRPG bug fixes and feature requests on BountySource. Помощь на Wiki Новичок в wiki? * Если вы новичок в wiki, рекомендуем прочитать tutorial. * View the list of most help pages. How to help out * Check out Guidance for Scribes. * Join the team working on Taking the Wiki Live. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Make our site more visually appealing by adding or replacing images. Most of the original HabitRPG images used on the website can be found on GitHub. * Examining pages with suggested changes is also a good source of ideas. * Reviewing and (when appropriate) editing speculative content helps to keep the wiki accurate. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of wanted pages for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use recent changes. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on HabitRPG Wiki:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with Help:Editing or the tutorial. Как поговорить с персоналом? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, use the talk page for that article. * For more general discussions, use forums. Please sign in every time you edit, so that we can recognize your contributions. Requesting features/Submitting ideas If you have an idea for improving HabitRPG, you can learn about our feature tracker and how to request a new feature or go straight to our community site and submit new feature ideas for the web app or mobile app. Submit bug reports at GitHub. For more info about the project... you can also check out: * the Community Pages on the HabitRPG website * open issues on Github * enhancements under consideration on the Trello board * IRC: #habitrpg freenode.net en:Contributing to HabitRPG